With the depletion of natural resources such as petroleum, coal, and natural gas due to industrial development and population growth, many studies on a wind turbine for generating electric energy using wind power have been conducted as an alternative energy source.
Wind power generation, which is a technology of converting kinetic energy of air flow into mechanical energy and then generating electric energy, uses wind existing in nature as an energy source and therefore is environmentally-friendly without expense, and as a result the usage thereof has been gradually increased.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the wind turbine according to the related art is configured to rotatably mount a nacelle 2, which rotatably supports blades 3, at an upper end of a high-rise tower 1 standing on a ground and include the nacelle 2 having a step-up gearbox, a generator, and a control device (not illustrated) mounted therein so as to transfer a torque of a rotor blades 3 to a generator through a main shaft via a hub 4.
The wind turbine having the above configuration has decreasing aerodynamic performance due to a vortex that is generated at tips 3a of the blades 3 and a root 3b part. The decrease in aerodynamic performance of the blades 3 causes the decrease in a power coefficient of the wind turbine, and therefore there is a need to develop a technology of increasing the aerodynamic performance of the blades 3.